


Baby, remember my name

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Joey with the Knight brothers, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome - M/M/M, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Joey is nearly doubled over on himself, face shoved into his pillow as he gets fucked desperately from behind. This is what the cruise does to him - builds up the tension and frustration in his body and the best way to release it is have the life fucked out of him.





	Baby, remember my name

Joey is nearly doubled over on himself, face shoved into his pillow as he gets fucked desperately from behind. This is what the cruise does to him - builds up the tension and frustration in his body and the best way to release it is have the life fucked out of him. 

The Joe girls nice, it helps. He just likes it this way best, being held down and forced to take it, his own pleasure nearly an afterthought.

He bites at his pillow to muffle his screams and claws at the sheets. He can’t rock back to meet the hard thrusts inside of him, the sharp slam of hips against his bony ass. He can barely dig his knees into the mattress to keep himself from tumbling over with every wonderful thrust. He's pretty sure he's going to end the night cornered against his headboard and the idea makes his cock throb hot and hard between his legs.

The tension is building as the ache and burn spreads. Joey can feel it in the base of his spine and the sweaty clutch of his fingers. His balls throb, heavy and neglected, and Joey pants heavily as he tries to clench around the cock pounding into him, keep it buried deep and stretching him wide. He begged for this, Joey is well aware of that, and he will beg for it again and again all night if he has to, he doesn't really care. He has needs.

“Jon,” Joey pants, groping for the headboard to find some leverage. “Jon, please… fuck me… “

The slap to his ass is sharp and stinging. 

“You’re lucky I’m not the jealous type,” Jordan says, but his fingers dig into Joey’s hips tighter and his thrusts became sharper, more brutal.

Joey comes, choking back tears and screaming Jordan’s name.

\--- --- ---

Joey was drunk. The alcohol sits heavy and warm in his system, making him almost lethargic, even though his whole body is buzzing. That could have something to do with the fact that there is a scarf tied around his eyes, blinding him, or that a second one circles his wrists and binds him to the headboard. He’s not completely out of control, though, the knots are loose enough. He could free himself if he wanted to, but he doesn’t. Not when he feels so sated and warm and pleasantly buzzed.

It’s easy to forget all the problems of the outside world when he’s in this position. It’s easy to just let go and accept everything that’s being done to him.

There are warm hands massaging his body, just rubbing up and down his chest in gentle, soothing strokes. It’s a long time before those fingers even start to pluck and thumb his nipples and a warm mouth presses open mouthed kisses to his throat. It’s easy for Joey to let his thighs spread open as the mouth makes its way down his body and he sighs contently when those lips finally make their way to his massive cock.

It’s not until the soft licks and wet kisses turn into actual suction that Joey tries to rock his hips up for more. “Jordan,” he whines, tugging at the binding of his wrists. He doesn't want to be teased like this, not right now.

Joey gets his thigh pinched reproachfully. “I’ll tolerate a lot of things in bed, Joseph, but I would appreciate it if you would remember which brother you are actually in bed with.”

“I’m sorry,” Joey says. He squirms against the bed, tugging at the silk binding him, and Jon kisses his stomach and strokes his side lovingly. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to, I’m sorry.”

“Shh, you’re okay,” Jon says, stroking Joey’s sides gently until he calms while he mouths at Joey’s cock. “I was teasing.”

\--- ---

Jon’s skin is hot beneath him, slick with sweat and golden in the soft, flickering light of the candles. Joey’s brain is too foggy to focus on the finer details. Jon’s fingers are gentle in Joey’s hair and he whispers soothing words against his cheek, but it isn’t enough.

The gentle glide of Jon’s cock inside him, rocking up slow and deep would be more than enough on its own. But he’s not on his own. Jon is beneath him and Jordan is at his back and Joey can’t breathe sandwiched between the two of them, his ass stretched wide around both of their cocks.

Jordan’s mouth is hot on Joey’s shoulder, his back, any part of him that he can reach when he’s nearly doubled over on top of Jon. His hands stroke Joey’s sides, his thighs, anything but Joey’s throbbing, aching cock. He rocks his hips into Joey slowly, the same lazy thrust he’s getting from Jon and it’s maddening.

Joey chokes. He digs his nails into Jon’s shoulders sharp enough to cut and he can’t stop the trembling of his body. He feels so full, stretched beyond what his body could possibly allow, and for some horrible, awful reason Joey wants more.

“Jordan…,” he chokes out. He digs his nails into Jon’s shoulders and tries to push back against the cocks moving inside of him. He can’t clench, not like he wants, it feels like barely more than a flutter around the both of them, but he tries anyways. “Jon,” He chokes on his own breath and squirms. “Fuck... I don’t care who, please, just, I need…”

Hands strokes his sides, his chest, and kisses are pressed into every inch of his fervid skin. Finally someone’s fingers curl around his aching cock, he doesn’t even know which one, doesn’t care, and stroke in time with the torturous thrusts inside of him. 

Joey comes choking back sobs and both of their names a litany or curses on his lips.


End file.
